


Is It Me?

by maggiemae2104



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiemae2104/pseuds/maggiemae2104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Maks babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh I forgot! Her extra wipes are in the cabinet under the bathroom sink, if she needs anymore!”

Meryl smiled at her friend. “Tan, she already has five boxes, they’re going to be fine.” Before Tanith could interrupt, Meryl continued. “You guys haven’t had a vacation in five years, you deserve some time off.”

Charlie looked at her thankfully. As much as he adored his kids, he was looking forward to some alone time with his wife.

“Plus, Maks will be here, and he’s already obsessed with them!”

Maks yelled from the living room, “Bye guys, have a great time!”

The three Olympians laughed, as Charlie and Tanith finally walked out the door, both giving hugs to Meryl as they left.

“Thanks again, Mer. You’re the best,” Charlie whispered in her ear.

She giggled and said, “Enjoy yourselves at the lake house. The kids will be fine.”

As she closed the door, Meryl felt a growing sense of excitement. Maks had started to ask her about getting more serious in the relationship, and this was the perfect test. Would they be able to take care of kids together? How domestic would he be? Would the kids cling to her because they knew her better? She was a little worried, but mostly happy.

This will show me the life I could have with Maks. 

The thought made her giddy.

She walked in the living room and stopped in her tracks. Maks had Allie cradled in one arm and was tickling Ben with the other, the four-year-old laughing hysterically on the couch. The nine-month-old was blissfully gazing up at Maks.

“Hey, babe.”

Maks looked up as Ben ran to her.

“Aunt Meryl, Mr. Maks said we could build a fort tonight as long as it’s okay with you! Can we, can we, can we?”

“Well, sure. That sounds like a lot of fun! Why don’t you and Mr. Maks head downstairs to start the fort. I’ll feed your sister and put her to bed, and then I’ll come down later, okay?”

“Yes!” Ben jumped up and down and started grabbing all the pillows and blankets in the living room.

Maks stood up with the baby, and brought her to Meryl. “Here, babe, you sure you’re okay with her?”

Meryl waved him off. “Maks, I’ve babysat before.”

She rolled her eyes at him as he went downstairs

Please. I’ve got this.

However, Allie was extremely fussy. She was wailing and refused to eat anything Meryl tried to give her. It only frustrated Meryl. She was certain something was wrong and was trying to figure it out, when Maks came back upstairs fifteen minutes later.

“Hey everything okay? I heard her crying.”

“I don’t know she’s just so upset—”

Before she could even finish the sentence, Maks had picked up the baby, and she instantly stopped crying. He looked at his girlfriend with a smug look, and took Allie downstairs to join her brother.

Meryl was almost in tears.

How is he so good with babies? I’m supposed to be the maternal one. Is this how it will be with our kids?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of boring, but important!  
> D is Meryl's thoughts  
> C is Maks' thoughts

Meryl was lying in the guest room bed when she heard Maks come in. She rolled over, not wanting him to see her tears.

“Babe, Ben fell asleep downstairs, should we just let him sleep, or move him to his bed?” When Meryl didn’t respond, Maks went over to her side of the bed. “Babe?”

“Please leave me alone, Maks. I just want to be by myself.”

“Baby, please tell me what’s wrong. I hate seeing you cry.”

Meryl refused to look at him, but he could tell she was ready to burst into tears again.

“Okay. I’ll go sleep in the basement with Ben, come get me if you need anything.” His hand lingered on her shoulder as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Meryl groaned inwardly as Maks left the bedroom.

D:He’s just so perfect with them. 

C:I’m trying my best, and she still won’t talk to me.

D:Am I going to be able to raise a family with him?

C:Is she falling out of love with me?

D:I’m not good enough for him.

C:Am I not good enough for her?

Unbeknownst to the other, they each fell asleep with tears in their eyes that night.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

When Meryl woke up the next morning, she was momentarily disappointed that Maks wasn’t asleep next to her. But when she remembered all that had happened, she told herself that it was going to be a better day. By the time she showered and got dressed, she was ready to let go of the day before, and she headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

However, the sight in the kitchen made her freeze.

Maks had both kids up and ready for the day, and he had already made homemade waffles for them. When he saw Meryl, he smiled sheepishly.

“I know you love to cook, babe, but you had a hard day yesterday, and I wanted to make sure today was better.”

Meryl couldn’t help but smile. But she knew Maks still had no idea what was wrong.

Throughout the day, every time Meryl had an idea of something to do with the kids, Maks would take over, not letting her do anything. When she was going to take the kids outside, he took them to the park. When she was ready to put Allie down for her nap, Maks had already rocked her to sleep. When Meryl wanted to play with Ben, Maks swooped in to play cars with the little boy.

C:I’ll take some pressure off her. I don’t know exactly what’s wrong, but hopefully not having to do as much will make her feel a little better.

D:Why is he doing everything with the kids? Does he think I won’t be good with them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, the last chapter is worth it though!

Almost identically to the previous night, Maks entered the guest bedroom to see Meryl turned on her side, sobs shaking her body. He can’t take it anymore.

“Baby, please talk to me.”

Meryl says nothing, just continues to cry.

“Don’t shut me out, Meryl. I only want to help you and make things easier for you, and you just push me away.”

Nothing.

“Why are you so damn stubborn?!”

That got a reaction.

“Me?! What about you? You wanted so badly to prove how great a dad you would be that you didn’t let me do anything. I can do this myself, Maks. I don’t need you to do everything.”

“You don’t do anything you don’t want to do. You have to be willing to compromise if this is going to work.” Maks was starting to get angry.

“Get out. Get the hell out of this house!”

Maks was frozen on the spot.

She’s kicking me out?

“You don’t get to say these things to me and expect me to be okay with it. So you can leave.” Meryl’s eyes showed how serious she was, so Maks backed out of the room slowly.

Driving back to their shared condo, he let the tears flow.


End file.
